Perfect Dark: Carrington Academy
by AtticusLegend
Summary: Follow a young new agent's journey as he climbs the ranks passes his exams toils with love, friendship and other complicated issues all while balancing the life and career as a student, Agent, Special Agent, and Perfect Agent. As the Skedar come ever closer to Earth and Cassandra mysteriously reappears at DataDyne, Steele, with his friends and Joanna herself must stop them. R&R!


**Author's Note: Can't wait to share my ideas for the Perfect Dark universe, remember to keep an open mind and enjoy! Let me know what you think! **

Chapter 1: Loose Cannon

Steele unholstered his Falcon3 and raced down the alleyway as the nighttime rain poured across his face in streaks.

"Dammit, his comms are down, Kimara we need to find Jax before he alarms DataDyne to our presence!" Steele whispered harshly into the wireless earpiece.

"Received, scanning the streets now…" she didn't sound happy.

_How is it, that whenever we have an important exercise we get this moron on our team? _Steele stopped at a brick laden corner of the alleyway, as he caught shadows pacing on the concrete before him.

"Why all the armed security, are the big wigs upstairs expecting something?" One man's voice began.

There were a couple steps then a reply, the other voice was laid back, "Look I don't question the people that pay me and neither should you."

"But we've never patrolled the streets,"

Steele had enough of the small talk, he reached into his pocket and slipped out a small silencer and spun it into the muzzle of his Falcon. He stopped for a second remembering his training, three steps, one shot, two shot, body check.

With a deep breath drawn he dipped around the alleyway corner raising his weapon. The two men jumped suddenly at his presence, first step a zip was heard and the first man fell to his knees gripping his chest. Second step was nearly silent as the second zip ended with a squelch of the nine millimeter round piercing the man's eyeball. With the third step his weapon scanned the bodies, no movement, clear.

Steele plucked the small CMP-150 sub machine gun at the guard's side and pulled the slide to the chamber open.

"Full," he smirked as he removed a spare magazine from the first guard's belt.

He drew in another breath nervous about their test; he hoped someday as an agent he wouldn't be this nervous in the field. But he figured when all the tests were through and they were graduated the nervous tension would finally be alleviated. Carrington Institute was not like he remembered it, back when his father was employed there. They used to operate a lot like the CIA; they came to recruits, trained their recruits, and assigned them with a career. Carrington Institute took a different path however, taking in pupils and students, Steele had done his time as a student with countless hours in the study. He often spent nights examining foreign and extra-terrestrial relations as well as basic agent education and knowledge. He wasn't too hot at the written tests, but he rocked the exercises, except when a jug head like Jax sprang into action.

Jax was a loose cannon, a hot head and brute, if he couldn't figure a way in in seconds he often resorted to bullets and violence. Kimara did her best to keep the both of them calm but it was failing. She was the quiet type, Steele didn't know much about her except that she was some kind of medical techy type. She over watched their progress with a sniper rifle above in the roof rafters, it was all part of the plan, to allow Steele and Jax to approach carefully by her instruction.

Steele shook the thought of failing out of his head; all that mattered was passing this last simulation exercise so they could be entered into the academy's Elite class. Elite was the last phase of his training, it was when eliminations start every quarter to weed out the worst performing students. The tests and exercises were secret and were never shared beyond the walls of the elite training grounds. All Steele knew was that they included written exams, live exercises and combat simulation.

Kimara's voice came out shrill over the ear piece, "I got him, Jax is headed down the storm drain for the car park!"

Steele took off in a sprint, "Direction?"

"Jax is North of your position, headed Eastward, you may be able to head him off if you use the cars for cover."

Steele climbed the steps onto the street from the covered alleyway between the stores. The street must've been in lockdown by DataDyne and the FBI. While the FBI were Federal security, Steele knew they couldn't be trusted, things weren't exactly solid between Carrington and the Bureau. He couldn't kill them either, as they were Government employees and innocent.

Steele knelt behind a car parallel to the entrance of the alleyway and let the first Federal Agent pass. He was clear, with a quick sprint he found himself up the street. He moved to another corner to find a parked hover limo and cab, Steele pressed himself up against the wall to let a DataDyne guard pass. Then as swiftly as his hands allowed him to be, threw the man into the wall by his collar and pressed the muzzle of his silenced Falcon3 into the man's chest.

"Listen closely, I'm gonna need you're cooperation." Steele growled as he pulled the man up and pressed the muzzle against the man's head. "Move, now."

The man stepped once then stopped, "Where do you wanna go?"

"Wherever your boss is," Steele pushed him forward, "Move fast now!"

The guard took off in a jog, his bushy brown hair sticking to his scalp from the pounding incessant rain. He took a very specific route through the streets.

"Stop here!" Steele pulled him down behind a dumpster; he spotted Jax rising from the storm drain.

"Kimara, I need a distraction, anything! Just move these guards from the car park into the streets; we can't let Jax get himself killed." Steele ordered.

"On it!" Kimara raised her rifle on the roof and took aim, letting her scope settle over the T-Drive of the Limo, the T-Drive was also known as the Travel Drive. It was where biofuel was stored for air travel, highly explosive.

Kimara squeezed the trigger and watched as the backside of the hover limo ignited. Steele covered his head still gripping his prisoner who winced in fear. The guards came racing out into the streets.

"Hurry!"

"The explosion was this way!"

"Kimara head to the evac point, I'll meet you there!" Steele told her as he continued to press the firearm into his prisoner.

Jax found his chance and leapt over the storm drain wall and sprinted for ingress.

"What about you, you're surrounded!" Kimara remarked.

"Just go, I got my ticket out." Steele whispered, "Now move, we won't be able to wait for you I you're late."

"Yes sir!" With that he watched her leap from one roof to the opposite roof slinging the rifle behind her back as she did so.

She was gone; Steele rose from his position and held the gun to the man's head stepping from his hiding place. He pulled the guard around the corner as their weapons trained on him.

"Stay back! Stop!" They stopped in their tracks as he turned the corner and shoved the helpless DataDyne guard into the street.

Steele sprinted towards the car park and met up with Jax who already had his 357 trained on the corner. Steele holstered his handgun and pulled his CMP up to his hip and sprayed the corner as the guards poured around it.

"Where's your girl?" Jax asked as he pulled the trigger sending an explosive boom of a round into a guard's chest knocking him back into the storm drain.

"Give her time, she's lugging around that damn rifle you insisted she bring!" Steele answered while changing magazines; he pulled on the slide and pulled the trigger again, expending the clip into the wall.

That was when they heard it, like a cement block being dropped into a metal can of plastic.

"I made it, I'm here!"

Steele turned and dropped his weapon reaching for her hand; she must've dropped from the roof.

"You okay?" Steele asked,

"Damn," Jax muttered as he plucked Steele's machine gun from the concrete spraying with one hand and sending high powered accurate shots with the other.

"Yeah thanks, sorry I'm late Jax!" Kimara shouted over the gunfire.

"Whatever, let's just go!" Jax dropped his machine gun and rested his empty palm back on the butt of his revolver. "I got two shots, time to go!"

"Copy," Steele answered helping Kimara out of the trash as she collapsed on one leg.

"Shit, something's wrong with it!" Kimara snapped at him.

_BOOM BOOM! _"I'm empty pick her up, time to go!" Jax yelled as the guards finally rounded the corner.

"Okay," Steele said as he swept his arms under her knees and shoulders and carried her towards the entrance.

Jax slammed his massive hand down on the red close button and the door shut behind them.

_Simulation Over…..Simulation Over…..Combatants please relinquish all weapons at the firing Range….Simulation Room Refresh…._

The cool voice was all too familiar, the small room they ran into blinked away into solid black. White lines ran across the floors, walls, and roof, Steele stood with Kimara still in his arms.

"Well, that was kind of sloppy, but ugh you pass I guess, though teamwork like that will just get you killed in the field. You sure as hell won't pass if you operate like this." Sylvia told them, Sylvia was the simulation room manager.

"Well, don't botch my team next time Mrs. S." Jax commented as he strolled out of the simulation room.

"Umm, you can let go of me Steele." Kimara said squiggling a little in his arms.

"Oh right, my bad." Steele let her to the ground; he was gentle while bullets didn't kill you in simulation. Falling and snapping your ankle unfortunately didn't change in reality though.

"Can you help me to the infirmary though? It's a short walk, but I don't know if my ankles broken or strained." Kimara explained.

"Okay, I'm gonna take care of our guns first." Steele said reminding himself of the academy's strict gun policies. Noting to himself that Jax walked out with his 357 attached to his hip.

He slung the rifle over his right shoulder and stepped to leave, "Oh and Steele."

"Yeah? What's up?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I know I put the mission in jeopardy tonight with my fall, I'm sorry." Her voice cracked a little.

"No, Jax put us in jeopardy running off, don't worry about it, we're a team I wouldn't leave you behind." Steele smiled as he turned once more to return the weapons.


End file.
